Si on pouvait être libres
by starck29
Summary: Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Pourtant, tout aurait dû bien se passer, mais non. Et Lily commençait à en avoir marre de cette famille ! [réponse à différents défis ou ateliers d'écriture]
1. La découverte

_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K Rowling_

 _Et voilà avec une nouvelle idée de fic, un Lily Luna / OC, mais il s'agit d'un yuri ! Certains des chapitres répondent à divers défis ou ateliers d'écriture. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé avec une review.  
_

 **Chapitre 1 : La découverte**

Lily Luna Potter était à bout, littéralement. Pourtant, rien n'arrivait jamais à l'énerver, mais là, la septième année jaune-et-noire allait exploser. James, cet espèce de … de connard homophobe gryffondorien avait eu la judicieuse idée de … de jeter dans la conversation qu'elle était en couple depuis un peu de moins de deux ans avec Flare, Flare Goyle-Parkinson ! Au beau milieu du déjeuner hebdomadaire du dimanche midi chez les Weasley ! Comment avait-il osé faire ça ? Maintenant, toute sa famille oscillait entre la questionner ou l'engueuler. Et il faut croire que c'est ce qui gagna finalement l'ensemble des Weasley présents, exception faite de ces grands-parents, de Fleur et de Hugo. Ce fut son oncle Ron qui ouvrit les hostilités, il lui dit d'une voix méconnaissable :

« COMMENT … COMMENT PEUX-TU OSER SAUTER UNE … UNE SALOPERIE DANS SON ESPÈCE, APRÈS TOUT CEUX QU'ILS NOUS ONT FAIT ! TU VEUX QUE JE TE RAPPELLE COMMENT TON ONCLE FRED EST MORT ?!

\- Arrête papa, lui dit Hugo en se mettant entre eux

\- NE ME DIT PAS CE QUE JE DOIS FAIRE HUGO, TU NE SAIS RIEN !

\- J'étais au courant, depuis plus d'un an déjà, et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que de tout ceux présents dans cette pièce, c'est moi qui la connaît le mieux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis Hugo ? demanda Harry avec une voix dangereusement calme, tu insinues être plus proche d'elle que nous ? Ces propres parents.

\- Comment peut tu défendre une anormalité de son espèce Hugo ? rajouta James, à moins qu'il n'y ai quelque chose entre toi et cet immonde Serpentard qu'est Scorpius Malefoy …

\- Répète ça pour voir Potter ! hurla Scorpius en dégainant sa baguette, il n'y a rien entre lui et moi. Et concernant cette '' anormalité '', je te rappelle qu'il s'agit de ta propre sœur !

\- Ce n'est plus ma sœur, elle a perdu ce droit. »

La situation était catastrophique, mais le pire arriva lorsque son oncle Percy, celui parmi ces oncles qu'elle supportait le moins, rajouta :

« Cette greluche l'a probablement droguée avec un philtre d'amour ou le sortilège de l'imperium, Harry, je suis sûr qu'avec un bon avocat tu peux obtenir des dommages et intérêts conséquents, et peut-être même la mort de toute cette mauvaise herbe. Les condamnés à morts sont si rares de nos jours que les détraqueurs laissent durer le plaisir durant parfois une heure, voire même plus. »

Toute l'assemblée resta choquée par ce que Percy venait de dire, mais Lily vit l'idée faire son chemin dans l'esprit de plusieurs personnes, dont son frère et son père. Elle n'avait plus beaucoup de marge de manœuvre, son père envisageait sérieusement un procès, alors que … Elle avait encore une chance, c'était risqué, mais sa liberté était probablement en jeu. Elle s'avança alors et leur dit :

« Mes choix ne concernent que moi, vous n'avez pas votre mot à dire là-dedans, AUCUN D'ENTRE-VOUS !

\- Lily, commença son père, tu ne nous parles pas sur …

\- JE n'ai pas fini papa, coupa-t-elle, je ne veux plus vous entendre parler de procès ou de philtre d'amour ! »

Puis la blonde transplana jusque sa chambre et mis en place un ancien rituel qu'elle avait découvert grâce à Flare. Il allait couper sa chambre du reste de la maison, un peu de la même manière que la salle sur demande. Sa chambre était impénétrable depuis le monde physique, sauf pour elle. Puis elle installa un sort anti-transplanage et déconnecta sa cheminée du réseau. Désormais, la seule personne qui pouvait y passer à part elle c'était Flare, et ce uniquement depuis sa cheminée à elle. Mais ce n'était que provisoire, elle devait partir. Si la brune était d'accord, elles partiraient. Sa famille était morte …

Ce soir-là, Flare passa par la cheminée de sa chambre pour rejoindre Lily. Elle … Leurs cheminées étaient connectées depuis plusieurs mois déjà. Comment … comment ces parents avaient-ils put le savoir ? Elles avaient pourtant fait attention … à ne laisser … aucunes traces. Elle traîna jusqu'à la cheminée puis elle la traversa. La brune se raccrocha au rebord de la cheminée de la chambre de Lily, avant de s'écrouler dans … dans les bras de Lily. Elle regarda la blonde, qui avait le visage horrifié par ce qu'elle voyait, son bleu … Elle avait mal, c'était …


	2. La rencontre

_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K Rowling_

 _Merci à Storiesmania, qui est ma bêta pour cette fic.  
_

 **Chapitre 2 : La rencontre**

La première année suivait son cours, l'hiver avait laissé place au printemps, et pour Lily cela signifiait davantage de devoirs et de révisions à l'approche des examens. C'était une chose qu'elle partageait avec sa cousine Rose, le stresse pré-exam. Alors, il lui arrivait certains soirs de sortir discrètement des dortoirs avant le couvre-feu, sachant que tous les élèves étaient en train de réviser. Elle déambulait jusqu'à un endroit isolé, où il n'y avait ni sorcier, ni fantôme, et le moins de portraits possibles. Généralement, elle finissait donc au sommet de la tour d'Astronomie. Elle s'y rendit donc comme la plupart des autres soirs, et commença à chanter. Elle ne savait plus exactement ce qu'elle chantait, probablement une musique moldue japonaise, les seuls qu'elle écoutait en fait. Elle commença a faire quelques pas de danse, un peu au hasard. Mais, la blonde se rendit rapidement compte qu'elle n'était pas seule, quelqu'un d'autre était là, dans un coin de la tour, en train d'observer le ciel. Elle s'approcha, et vit qu'il s'agissait de Flare, l'une de ces camarades de classe. La brune se retourna vers elle, et lui sourit. Lily savait la haine qu'il y avait entre ses parents et les Goyle, tout comme envers les Parkinson. Mais, elle avait envie de passer au-dessus de cela. La blonde s'approcha du bord,se plaça à côté de Flare, et commença à regarder les étoiles. On se sentait minuscule en les voyant dans le ciel nocturne, cela avait un côté reposant. Mais malheureusement, elle ne put s'éterniser, sinon elle allait dépasser le couvre-feu, et c'était une chose qu'elle voulait à tout prix éviter. Il était hors de question qu'elle se fasse prendre dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu et qu'elle finisse en retenue, pas comme James environ une fois par jour. Il était arrogant, prétentieux et jaloux. Il était le premier de leur fratrie, et le supportait très mal. Si seulement elle avait su, ce qu'il était capable de faire …


	3. Le couple

_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K Rowling_

 _Merci à Storiesmania, qui est ma bêta pour ce texte. Il est issu d'un atelier d'écriture dans lequel je devais écrire un texte à partir de trois dés : un embranchement de chemin, un poulpe et une loupe. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.  
_

 **Chapitre 3 : Le couple**

Lily Luna était en cinquième année à Poufsouffle, tout comme Flare Goyle-Parkinson. Elle n'était absolument pas comme Lily l'avait imaginée, c'est-à-dire froide, cruelle et superficielle. Flare avait toute les qualités pour être une Poufsouffle, et même bien plus. Elle était belle, malgré son corps frêle et ses cheveux longs. Plusieurs fois, la blonde lui avait dit de désépaissir son immense crinière brune, comme la surnommait Lily. Mais jamais Flare n'avait accepté, ce qui était dommage, vu que ses cheveux cachaient son front et son cou, cela ne la mettait pas en valeur.

Ce jour-là, Lily et Flare prenaient du bon temps dans le parc de Poudlard, la blonde s'était rendue compte de ses sentiments quelques semaines plus tôt. Elle se rapprocha de son amie, lui prit la main et commença à rapprocher ses lèvres des siennes. Mais, avant qu'elle n'ai put aller au bout de son geste, Flare se releva et l'entraîna avec elle jusqu'à la salle sur demande. Elle y entrèrent et Lily découvrit une vaste pièce dans laquelle était entreposée des montagnes et des montagnes d'objets, dont une loupe. Elle lui dit :

« Pas dans le parc Lily, je … je préfère que cela reste secret. »

Puis elle embrassa la blonde.

Quelques jours plus tard, alors qu'elles se trouvaient dans la chambre de Flare, dans les dortoirs jaune-et-noir, Lily lui dit :

« Pourquoi, tu ne veux pas que les autres le sachent ?

\- Ce serait compliqué Lily, à cause de mes parents. Ils … Tu ne sais pas comment ils sont, avec leur idéologie du sang-pur et leur idéal de la femme-objet. Ils sont comme un poulpe.

\- Tu veux dire, comme le calamar au fond du lac ?

\- Exactement, rigola la brune »

Elles étaient à la croisée des chemins désormais, après les BUSES elles seraient libres de mener leur vie comme bon leur semblait. Est-ce que leur histoire résisterait ?


	4. Le secret

_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K Rowling_

 _Merci à Storiesmania, qui est ma bêta pour ce texte. Ce chapitre vient du défi Vérité ou mensonge, du forum La gazette des bonbons aux citrons, dans lequel je devais écrire sur le chocolat noir. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et bonne lecture.  
_

 **Chapitre 4 : Le secret**

« Le chocolat noir ? Comment tu peux aimer ça Lily ?

\- C'est brute et fort en goût Flare, un vrai chocolat.

\- Si toute ta famille est comme ça, je ne veux pas les rencontrer.

\- Tu ne risques pas de toute façon, lui dit la blonde le regard triste, ils n'approuveraient pas tu le sais bien.

\- Désolée Lily

\- Ce n'est rien, l'une comme l'autre nous avons le même problème après tout. »

Flare avait le regard triste, alors Lily s'approcha d'elle et la pris dans ces bras. Elle cala sa main gauche sur son épaule et la laissa pleurer. Lily savait que Flare était dans une situation encore plus délicate qu'elle, à cause de ses parents, attachés aux vieilles traditions des sangs-purs. La blonde la fit basculer en arrière sur leur canapé et l'embrassa, mais la brune recula précipitamment. Lily se releva alors et remis l'une de ses mèches blond vénitien, un tic qu'elle avait quand elle était embarrassée, et lui demanda :

« Je t'ai fait mal Flare ?

\- Ce n'est rien Lily ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai juste un peu mal à l'épaule, la droite.

\- Tu veux que je regarde ? Je ne travaille pas à Sainte-Mangouste, mais entre James, Fred et Dominique, j'en ai vu des bleus.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est rien, je suis tombée sur l'épaule en me levant ce matin.

\- Si tu le dit, lui répondit la Poufsouffle, tu es sûr que tes parents ne nous trouverons pas ici ?

\- Ils ont totalement oublié l'existence de cette maison, elle appartenait à l'un de mes arrières-grands-pères.

\- Tant mieux alors, et ils ne s'inquiètent pas que tu t'absente autant ?

\- Je ne crois pas, mais nous ne sommes plus proches depuis plusieurs années. Et les tiens ?

\- Mon père travail six jours sur sept et ma mère n'est pas là de la journée. Et dans le pire des cas Hugo me couvre, alors ils ne nous découvriront pas, sois en certaine.

\- Merci Lily, de faire tout ça pour que personne ne le sache.

\- Hé Flare, lui dit Lily en lui caressant les cheveux, ne t'inquiète pas. Tout se passera bien.

\- T'as raison, avec toi tout se passe toujours bien. »

Lily partit quelques heures plus tard, en début de soirée. Elle devait rejoindre ses parents et Albus chez eux, James habitait désormais à Oxford. La rentrée était dans quelques jours, il ne restait plus qu'un mois et demi avant la fin des cours. Ensuite il ne leur resterait plus qu'un an à passer à Poudlard, et après …


	5. Le départ

_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K Rowling_

 _Merci à Storiesmania, qui est ma bêta pour ce texte. Il est issu d'un atelier d'écriture dans lequel je devais placer une citation de film ( en italique dans ce texte ). J'espère qu'il vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé._

 **Chapitre 5 : Le départ**

Après le fiasco qu'avait été le déjeuner hebdomadaire du dimanche midi au Terrier, Lily Luna n'avait plus réapparu nul part. Elle était partie le lendemain matin, personne ne savait où, ni ses parents, ni ses frères, ni même Hugo.

Pansy Goyle n'avait plus non plus revu sa fille depuis ce jour-là, mais si elle était morte ce ne serait pas un problème. Cette chose aimait une autre femme, alors elle ne s'y intéressait plus. Mais elle ne s'attendait pas à voir débarquer dans son magnifique jardin Lily Luna Potter, en rage et baguette tendue. D'un sort elle envoya valser la porte d'entrée avant de lancer un Petrificus totalus à la mère de Flare. Puis elle fit léviter son corps jusqu'à elle et lui dit : " Nous allons partir, Flare et moi. Si vous en parlez à qui que ce soit où que vous faites quoi que ce soit contre elle ou contre moi, je reviendrais.

\- Monstre ! hurla Gregory Goyle en lançant un sort que Lily esquiva d'un pas sur le côté

\- Vous n'écoutez strictement rien … Endoloris ! "

Lily relâcha Pansy, qui hurlait toujours de douleur et transplana. Elle arriva à Poudlard, dans un appartement inoccupé que leur avait fourni McGonagall, Flare l'attendait avec leurs valises. Le bleu qu'elle avait sur la joue droite avait encore grossi. La blonde s'écroula dans ses bras et lui dit :

" Il faut qu'on parte, vite.

\- Tu es sûre que c'est ce que tu veux ?

\- On a plus trop le choix Flare. "

Lily avait le visage livide, aussi la brune la pris dans ces bras puis transplana avec elle. La Poufsouffle vomit à leur arrivée sur une magnifique plage de sable, alors qu'elle commençait à pleurer. La brune l'enlaça et lui murmura à l'oreille :

" Merci Lily, je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un serait capable de faire tout ça … pour moi …

\- _Le cœur d'une femme est un océan de secret_ , Flare, j'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour toi.

\- Merci, Lily. "

Lorsque Hugo transplana à Poudlard quelques jours plus tard, sachant que c'était là que Lily se cacherait si elle voulait échapper à sa famille, il appris qu'elle n'était plus là. L'évidence lui sauta alors aux yeux : elle était partie, sa Lily … était partie. Il avait perdu sa sœur de cœur, à cause …


	6. L'accident

_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K Rowling_

 _Merci à Storiesmania, qui est ma bêta pour ce texte. Ce chapitre a été écrit dans le cadre d'un atelier d'écriture sur la fête de la musique, avec l'ending numéro 7 de l'animé Katanagatari. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé._

 **Chapitre 6 : L'accident**

Lily ouvrit la porte du chalet dans lequel Flare et elle habitaient depuis six ans désormais. Après cette journée fatidique, elles étaient parties, toutes les deux. Elles étaient devenues des ombres, insaisissables. Leur chalet se trouvait dans les alpes, mais Lily travaillait à l'école de magie bretonne, et Flare travaillait quant à elle auprès des enfants, sur une commune d'Aquitaine. Elle s'était remise, petit à petit. Grâce à Lily, et aux enfants auprès desquels elle travaillait.

 _Flash-back_

 _Flare avait utilisée la cheminée qui se trouvait dans sa chambre pour se sauver, elle était connectée à celle de Lily. Comment … Comment avaient-ils pu savoir ? Elle passa la cheminée de Lily, sous le regard horrifié de cette dernière, avant de perdre connaissance. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle était à Poudlard, dans le dortoir des Poufsouffles. Toutes leurs affaires étaient là également, mais pas Lily. La brune essaya de se lever, mais un violent mal de tête lui prit et la força à se rallonger. Elle se souvenait … les coups, et … les sorts. Ils ne l'avait jamais autant battue. Elle fit une seconde tentative pour s'asseoir, au moment où Madame Pomfresh entrait dans les dortoirs._

 _\- Restez allongée Miss, lui dit-elle, il vaut mieux vu l'état dans lequel miss Potter vous as amené._

 _\- Je ne me souviens plus très bien à vrai dire Madame, comment suis-je arrivée ici ?_

 _\- Par cheminette, vous étiez à demi-consciente et dans un salle état. Qui vous as fait ça Miss ?_

 _\- Mes … mes parents. Ils ont appris, que Lily et moi sortons ensemble depuis plusieurs mois. Hier soir …, commença Flare avant d'éclater en sanglots_

 _\- Ne vous inquiétez pas Miss, ici vous êtes en sécurité._

 _Lily était revenue quelques heures plus tard, et elles étaient parties. Grâce à l'infirmière, la plupart de ses blessures étaient entièrement guéries._

 _Fin du Flash-back_

Elle découvrit Flare en train de leur préparer un succulent repas. D'elles deux, c'était la brune qui était le cordon bleu. Leur vie était magnifique, se dit Lily.

Le lendemain, Flare fut appelée en urgence par l'école où travaillait Lily. La blonde avait fait une mauvaise chute, l'une de ces collègues la conduisit jusqu'à l'infirmerie du bâtiment. En entrant dans la vaste salle blanche, la brune la vit allongée dans un lit. Elle s'approcha d'elle et lui prit la main.

\- Il y a une fin, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai vu la fin.

\- Ne dit rien Lily, ce n'était rien.

\- Non Lily, cette fois-ci … Le rêve est brisé …


	7. L'attente

_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K Rowling_

 _Merci à Storiesmania qui est la bêta de cette fic. Ce chapitre a été écrit lors de l'un des ateliers de yaoifr, un serveur Discord d'auteurs de fanfictions, sur_ le choi _x d'une vie. J'espère qu'il vous plairat, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et bonne lecture !  
_

 **Chapitre 7 : L'attente**

Lorsque Hugo lut la lettre qu'il avait reçu, il attrapa sa baguette et transplana immédiatement en France.

Flare attendait dans le chambre d'hôpital de sa femme, dans le coma depuis plusieurs jours déjà. D'après les guérisseurs elle avait eu une aggravation d'une très vieille blessure au cerveau. C'était le plus probable en tout cas, et connaissant le caractère casse-cou de sa femme, Flare n'était pas étonnée. C'est à ce moment que Hugo débarqua en furie, le visage paniqué. La brune lui expliqua l'accident à l'école de magie et le reste. Le rouquin lui demanda : " Pourquoi m'avoir écrit cette lettre ?

\- C'est ce qu'elle aurait voulu Hugo, elle n'a jamais regretté ce qu'elle avait fait, mais … elle avait tou **s** les ans un passage à vide, à la mi-juin.

\- La date de mon anniversaire, murmura le dernier des Weasley **.**

\- Tu étais le seul qu'elle ne voulait pas quitter. "

Les deux jeunes adultes quittèrent la chambre de Lily Luna quelques minutes, pour prendre un peu l'air, Flare n'en étai **t** quasiment pas sortie depuis l'accident. Elle lui demanda : " Au fait, Scorpius et toi vous en êtes où ?

\- Comment es-tu au courant ?!

\- Lily m'a dit qu'il avait nié ce jour-là, mais pour elle il l'avait fait afin de te protéger.

\- Nous avons rompus il y a cinq mois, mais nous sommes restés en des termes relativement corrects.

\- Madame Potter, hurla un médicomage en arrivant vers eux, votre femme, elle est … "


	8. Le réveil

_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K Rowling_

 _Merci à Storiesmania qui est la bêta de cette fic. Ce chapitre a été écrit lors de l'un des ateliers de yaoifr, un serveur Discord d'auteurs de fanfictions, sur_ le prompt suivant : _Qu'est-ce que l'équilibre ? C'est ma main dans la sienne. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et bonne lecture !_

 **Chapitre 8 : Le réveil**

 _\- Madame Potter, hurla un médicomage en arrivant vers eux, votre femme, elle est …_

 _/_

\- Elle s'est réveillée Madame Potter, votre femme est en vie, c'est … c'est un miracle.

Flare s'effondra à genoux sous le choc, Lily … Lily était vivante. Hugo l'aida à se relever, et ensemble ils regagnèrent l'hôpital sorcier. La blonde y passa la semaine suivante, le temps que les médicomages essayent de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé avant de finalement laisser tomber. Malheureusement, Hugo avait dut rentrer en Angleterre, mais il leur avait promis de revenir très vite, et de n'en parler à personne. Mais rapidement, le problème se posa de savoir que faire de la famille de la blonde maintenant qu'elles avaient renoué avec Hugo. Est-ce qu'il fallait les laisser entrer à nouveau dans leur vie, ou bien les en chasser définitivement, Hugo y compris ? Lily n'aurait probablement pas le courage de le faire, pas avec lui. Au moins tant qu'ils ne débarquaient pas tous en même temps elles pourraient conserver cette bulle paradisiaque, en équilibre parfait lorsqu'elles se promenaient sur la plage au coucher du soleil, main dans la main.


	9. Pardon ?

_Disclaimer :_ _Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Rowling._

 _Note d'auteur :_ _Ça y est nous y sommes, voilà (enfin ?) le dernier chapitre de cette fic. J'espère que cette fin vous plaira, bonne lecture !_

 **Chapitre 9 : Pardon ?**

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que Lily était sortie de l'hôpital. Hugo avait dut rentrer en Angleterre, bien trop rapidement aux yeux de sa cousine. Flare l'avait bien vu, et depuis, sa femme était devenue mélancolique. Si elle le lui demandait, elle ne l'avourait jamais, mais la brune savait que l'Angleterre commençait à lui manquer. Mais y retourner signifiait renouer avec le clan Weasley, et avec ceux à cause de qui elles étaient parties.

Hugo revint quelques semaines plus tard, comme il leur avait promis. Il leur dit, un soir pendant qu'ils dinaient : " Tu leur manques Lily, à tes parents, à grand-mère Molly et à grand-père Arthur, et plus encore à Rose. Ils ont toujours attendu de tes nouvelles, depuis … depuis ce jour-là.

\- Il est hors de question que je rentre Hugo, je ne veux pas les revoir, plus jamais.

\- Je m'en doutais, tu as toujours été la plus têtue de la famille. Je ne chercherais pas à te convaincre de rentrer, mais sache juste que James et oncle Percy ne sont plus revenus au Terrier, ils n'y sont plus les bienvenus. "

Après le départ de Hugo, Lily commença à réfléchir à ce qu'il lui avait dit. Est-ce qu'elle pouvait leur pardonner tout ce qu'il s'était passé ce jour-là ?

\- Tu es sûr de ton choix ? lui demanda sa femme


End file.
